


【暴卡训诫】symbiotic discipling(共生管制)

by Northen



Category: Venom(Movie 2018)
Genre: Multi, spank, 双性, 暴卡 - Freeform, 毒埃 - Freeform, 训诫, 身体改造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northen/pseuds/Northen
Summary: 一个电影二设的脑洞，被暴乱养大的小卡总和靠毒液作弊考上大学的埃迪，严厉的监护人和有点不靠谱的监护人不过总归是对自家小崽很溺爱了警告：双性卡总设定，sp，罚站，还有打手心，身体改造提及，但正文是不会有车了，只有很多拍AO3不需要登录也可以点小红心和评论的！（疯狂暗示）





	1. Chapter 1

00  
男孩跪在床前，目不转睛地盯着床上女人闭合的眼睑。  
他本以为人睡着了便理所当然地会醒来，或者那双充满了温暖与爱意的眼睛从来不曾真正合上。  
这个房间是白的。墙壁，或者床单，甚至是还未枯萎的花，包括呼吸器里虚弱的雾。  
这使得他们褐色的皮肤成为了唯一活着的东西。  
男孩喃喃，鉴于这里并没有其他醒着的人，他多半是在自言自语:  
“你可以救她。”  
然而这是一个指责。  
“不，我不能。”  
为了回应这个指责，白色——银白色的东西活过来了。它残酷地否决，然而银色的液体却从男孩的领口蔓延出来，覆上了因为水光而更显明亮的金棕色眼眸，“但你可以，如果你按我教的那样长大。”  
男孩深深地用鼻子吸了一口气，却没法让酸涩减轻那么一点，“人类都那么脆弱吗，先生？”泪水因为银色液体的阻隔而无法落下，于是在黑暗里渐渐填满了眼眶，好像温热口腔里融化的蜜糖。他挺直了脊背，却无法控制地哀恸，恐惧地颤抖起来。  
从此以后，他只能孑然一身，再没人会耐心陪伴他长大，他的人生从此无人期待。  
银色的生物渐渐裹住了男孩，好像一层与柔软同样坚固的茧，支撑这刚遇见有生以来第一次的寒流，哆哆嗦嗦无法站稳的小鹿。  
“是的，卡尔，人类都那么脆弱，”它好像在叹息，转而又变得冷厉，“但我不许你这样脆弱，今天耽误的功课你必须补上，不然你会得到难忘的教训。”  
“……”  
“你听到了吗卡尔顿。”  
“是的，先生。”  
“叫我暴乱.”  
“好的暴乱.”  
“我保证你不会如此脆弱，”银色的触手拨开男孩鬓角的黑发，安抚性地抚摸小巧的耳垂，细语在男孩的耳边响起:“My clever deerlet.”

01  
“好，好，好，”主持人走上台去双臂展开下压示意学生们停下稀稀落落的掌声，“会议真是漫长是不是？可你们要知道，接下来每一天你们都得忍受这种无聊又漫长的时间好几次呢——当然我们一般不会在下课时为教授鼓掌。”  
学生发出哄笑。  
“可是还是不得不再劳烦你们抬高手臂——或许你们是非常乐意的，”主持人故作玄虚地眨眨眼，“我看看，我看看，哪些人是为那个男人来的？噢！噢！这位小姐看起来非常兴奋！”  
主持人看起来很满意大多数人变得期待和热情地眼神：“是的！是那位人类的救星，地球的领袖，首批物种精英计划最优秀的参与者，年仅十二岁时就开发出历史上最有效抗癌药物的天才！”主持人刚刚扬起手臂，“让我们欢迎本校有史以来最年轻的学生联合会会长——卡尔顿 德雷克！”  
棕色皮肤的青年踏上了台阶，以一个腼腆又不失风度的微笑回应雷动的掌声和热情的口哨。  
看着下面挤挤挨挨的人群，无数的面孔凑成一副杂乱无章的油画，卡尔顿脑海中传来声音:  
「你准备好演讲了？」  
「当然，暴乱.」他默念。  
「再不会紧张了？」  
「会，但黑屋罚站更让我紧张。」  
「呼嗯。」暴乱不置可否地哼了哼，记仇的小东西。  
卡尔顿偷偷地勾了勾嘴角，这让他那张带笑的面具稍微生动了一些。

“你看到没有埃迪！！他笑了他笑了！”  
在油画的一抹色彩中，安妮扯着竹马的袖子，像个追星的小女孩那样兴奋。  
“这有什么好看的，”埃迪不屑地嗤笑，像一头不耐烦的驴子打了个响鼻，“毕竟有共生体那样的无敌作弊器，他能拿奖状拿到手软，还不能练就一副惯用笑容吗？”  
女孩不赞同地瞪了他一眼，“埃迪，你到底对共生体有什么意见，物种平等权法案已经提出了至少二十年了！而且共生体只会监督宿主学习，不会做那些对别人来说不公平的事情。”  
男人听到这里，有点不自在地低下头摸了摸鼻子，“啊，是吗？”  
“你居然不知道？”  
“我不是你，我又不读法律。”  
“这是常识！”  
埃迪咕哝了两句，耸耸肩。  
「告诉她埃迪!我能做的比她说的多得多！」  
「闭嘴！」  
女孩看到朋友龇牙咧嘴的模样，狐疑地问“怎么了？”  
“没、没什么！”  
女孩定定地看了他一会儿，叹了口气，“我知道，高中毕业两年后，你能靠自学考上这个大学说明你非常，非常的优秀，”女孩无奈地说，“但你仍旧应该对他人的天赋，努力，和成就抱有敬意。”女孩指指台上正在讲话的人，“德雷克四岁的时候就因为癌症失去了母亲，而不巧的是她是一位单亲妈妈，是德雷克的共生体抚养教育他长大。”女孩对这段人类联合政府公开的信息非常熟悉，“被共生体选中的他当然很优秀，但他也很努力。他现在是生物学博士在读，但才十八岁，比你还小四岁呢，为人处世却相当谦逊。”  
埃迪挑高了一边的眉毛，重新打量起台上那个斯文的大男孩，谦逊？埃迪敢拿自己当了四年专业记者的经验发誓，没有哪个真正谦逊的人眼睛里会冒出这样野心勃勃的精光，和看似温柔的冷漠。  
一个把自负藏在骨子里的天才。  
看我怎么戳穿他，埃迪在心里想着。  
「你得帮我，毒液.」  
「好的埃迪,只要我们想。」

现在是地球公历2081年，距离共生元年已经过去了整整六十年。  
和共生体刚刚降落到地球的时候不同，当时只在少部分人中流传的「寄生虫」现在已经是广为人知的外星智慧生命体，和异人还有阿斯加蒂亚那些新居民也没什么不同——甚至因为这些流体似生物共生的特性，人类还曾妄想过解析它们，使得在物种越来越多样化的地球上，让看似最脆弱的智人也能拥有令人艳羡的力量。  
但实验——从地下隐秘的实验开始，让这种[共生]发生的条件就极为苛刻，这里面有多少共同迈向死亡的先例不必多说，即使匹配成功，共生体之间的相处模式也值得探讨——是真的有益于人类的进化，还是使人类成为异类的工具或者座驾？谁也没法下定论。  
但事情总归是会渐渐明朗的，如果地球非得被纳入宇宙共同体的圈子，那么即使没法建立紧密的合作关系，至少要保证互相的利益。  
当人类制造出专为共生体依附的人造生命体时，已经是四十年后——要制造出这些没有思想而有生命体征的躯体涉及的并不单单是技术问题。  
而在两方的代表签订这种相对公平的条约的同时，还是有一些保守派尝试着用最传统的方法获取共生体这种奇妙的生命奇迹。  
他们管这叫「物种精英计划」，参与者是一些孩子——实验早已表明，弱小，幼年的动物更容易作为共生的载体，因为它们可塑性更强——他们于是选取了一些缺少监护人的孩子们，尝试培养一些人类的「希望」。  
但很不幸，这个十五年前开始的计划只出了一代就夭折了，因为真正存活的例子只有一个，卡尔顿 德雷克，一个因为母亲陷入无意识状态而被寄养在福利院的棕色人种孩子。  
即使结果表明这个男孩确实优秀，但这貌似和共生体没什么关系，他的成就全纯属于他个人的智力水平的功劳——即使IQ测试的数字也足够让人惊叹，但这不是他们要的那种「人类领袖」。  
一个脑子聪明但遗传性身体虚弱的人还不够格承担这个职责。共生体置于人类身上，只是个玩具或者造型奇特的管家，充其量不过是个家教。  
从这个角度来说，这个计划失败的彻底。但研究机构依旧向外宣称他们的实验体，那个天才少年是成功的案例，借此来为他们的错误决策蒙上最后一层遮羞布。  
幸好，卡尔顿 德雷克确实成就斐然。

演讲结束，卡尔顿长长地呼出一口气，虽然现在他早已不把当众讲话看作巨大灾难，但背后就站或者说贴着他严厉的监护人，大概无论过多久他还是会怕他表现得不够好。  
「你做的很好卡尔.」共生体的声音像无数藏在脑子里的音响，「你要记住——这些人连你的一根脚趾也比不上。」  
那是当然，暴乱.  
卡尔顿微笑着接受送下台时人群递来的鲜花。而他的下属——联合会里的干事帮助他隔离人群，顺带咨询一些意见。  
“会长，新入会员的训话和庆祝会……”  
“你知道我一向不参与这些。”  
强壮的联合会执行部部长安静了一会儿，他是少数几个知晓这个看似完美的青年洁癖小毛病的人之一，但他踌躇了一会儿，仍解释道：“但会里的各个部门负责人都已经有段时间没见过您了，新生也对入会一个月依然没有见过您而颇有微词。”  
“……这是我的疏漏，那么，请你安排一下，我会在下午实验前抽出两个小时的时间去处理这些问题。”  
“是。”  
卡尔顿头疼地揉了揉眉心，如果可以，他真的只想多花一些时间在研究上，并且尽快取得他的第一个博士学位——不管是指导那些行政工作，还是进行像刚刚那样纯属场合性的演讲都让他有些厌烦。  
然而他刚刚这么想，臀部一下快速而狠厉的击打就让他趔趄两步，差点叫出声来。  
不用想，他的屁股上一定已经被柔韧的银色鞭子打出了一条红印。  
「作为领导你必须处理这些事情卡尔顿,如果你连这些小打小闹都处理不好，我只能怀疑是我的教育没有起到作用。」  
「可我确实有些精力不支，你明明能……」  
「顶嘴，卡尔顿，看来今天例行检查之前你得先吃二十下板子。」  
这个由他的共生体养大的男孩张了张嘴，最后咽了口唾沫：“我知道了，暴乱.”  
听到这句模糊不清的低语的Treeze疑惑地看向嘴角和睫毛都已经垂下，显得有些失落的年轻会长。但不过几秒，这个比他的同窗们都小那么几岁的青年就重新抬起眼睛微笑地回应那些热切的问好，好像那一瞬间的失落只是一个无伤大雅的小插曲。  
人群很快就被他们留在了身后，毕竟卡尔顿的时间表精确到连分秒都要节省，他只为这场礼节性的演讲预留了24分钟的时间。然而到即将到达学生联合会办公楼门口的时候，突然从旁边草丛冲出来的人让他脚步一顿。  
“嘿，嘿，你好吗？我是校园记者埃迪 布洛克，这是我的名片。”卡尔顿顺着那张设计花哨的卡片向上看去——这个蓄着胡子的年轻人看起来比他壮实不少，但看那双深灰色眼睛里的神采，应该也是二十出头的年纪，脖子上戴着的确实是校园记者的证件。  
他单手拿着相机，另一只手则拿着录音笔，简直快要戳到卡尔顿的脸上。  
“我想要采访一下你可以吗？”他一点也没有冒犯了旁人的自觉，在旁边另一个学生联合会成员排斥和嫌恶的眼神还有试图把他推开的动作里跃跃欲试。  
“你有没有基本的记者素质？！难道你以为你的记者证是万能通行证吗？”Roland推搡着这个粗鲁无礼的记者。  
然而卡尔顿退后了两步，以免被他喷出来的口水溅到，一边却又好奇地打量着这个一身休闲外套和宽松牛仔裤的校园记者。与穿着一套定制黑西装的自己比较起来，简直像分别来自于两个世界的人。  
他从来没遇到过这种记者，笑里藏刀的他见过，心思恶毒的也有过不少，但是，咳，没有看起来这样有点傻的。  
何况，暴乱刚刚在意识里告诉他，他感受到了同类的气息。  
他也有共生体？卡尔顿想着，一边制止了Roland的推扯，接过了名片，但有意假装没看见那只伸过来试图和他交握的手，他礼貌地解释：“你好，布洛克先生，很高兴能收到你的采访邀请，但现在我确实没有多余的时间，或许我们可以约定一个更好的时间，来一场双方都满意的采访，您意下如何？”  
那个青年好像有些惊讶于这样客气的回应，他于是扯开了执行部部长抓着他衣领的手，拍了拍身上不存在的灰尘，故作轻松地点了点头，“是的，你确实需要一些时间准备，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“比如那些实验——关于自愿参与者的事情。”  
卡尔顿眯起了眼睛，这让那双杏眼变得狭长，本来的善意和温和被锐利的敌意取代，“你对我的实验很感兴趣，是吗？”  
这个漂亮的青年勾起嘴角，脑子转动的飞快，“你很有好奇心，当然这没什么不对。埃迪 布洛克，我也听说过你的大名。”  
“哦是吗，我的荣幸？”埃迪夸张地按着自己的胸膛，做了个不伦不类，略显滑稽的弯腰示意。  
卡尔顿歪着头用食指和中指揉了揉太阳穴，一边又重新睁大了眼睛，显得无辜又友好，“高中辍学，然后通过社会考试进入这个学校传播系的天才，是不是？我对你的经历也很感兴趣，比如，在做出那样伟大的报道促使那个私下研制新型毒品的生物公司被联合政府取缔的同时，你是怎么还能兼顾课程复习的？”  
“……也许我是天赋异禀。”埃迪挑眉，挺了挺胸膛，看起来没一点心虚，不过眼尖的年轻会长还是发现了他肩头那细微又反常的跳动，于是卡尔顿轻笑了一声，“那我们或许能挑个时间解决我们双方的好奇心？啊，顺带一提，鄙人恰好有协助学校进行生员入学资格鉴定的职责。”  
在这个有点块头不过也有点小肚子的男人的瞪视下，卡尔顿转过身去挥挥手，“Have a good Live.”

 

「埃迪,你不该直接去挑衅他的。」  
“要我说几遍你才懂，这不是挑衅！”  
排在队列后一位的妇女诧异地看着前头这个大声自言自语的年轻人，直到他本人也察觉到自己的行为有多引人注意，才面露尴尬地跟走开的太太们作揖解释正在用微型蓝牙耳机跟朋友说话，并离开了队列向人较少的零食区走去。  
「蓝牙耳机？」  
“是啊是啊，但这不是重点，”传播系的高材生一边把货架上的巧克力扫到购物篮里，一边低声急切地询问，“那小子怎么会知道，”他去取高处货架的巧克力奶粉的时候，恼火地发现自己这种习惯性扫荡巧克力的行为已经使他的腹肌也共生到一块去了，便更加不耐烦，“他怎么会知道我……你在入学考试做了弊？！”  
「是‘我们’做了弊，埃迪.」黑色的稠状物体悄悄从青年灰色帽衫的领口冒了出来，在明亮超市的白炽灯的照耀下渐渐露出了白色的眼睛和锋利的尖牙——不过拳头大小的体型让它看起来更像一个万圣节玩具，连带沙哑的声音都显得有些刻意的可爱，“我跟你说过按规矩，我不能作弊，但你坚持，我也没有办法。”  
“请你不要说的像是你没有为一块黑森林蛋糕妥协好吗？”埃迪最后还是把半个篮子的巧克力放到了结账台上，并且在收银员小姑娘深深的笑容里肉疼地翻出了最后一张大面值钞票。“那是整整一块！我连一口都没有吃到！”  
「不，我吃了，就等于你吃了，埃迪，我们是共生的。」  
“那谢谢你？”拎起购物袋往外走的青年没好气地说，“谢谢你让我在没尝到蛋糕味道的同时还长胖了一磅？”  
藏在衣领里的共生体沉默了一会儿，果断再次开口，“你听我说埃迪，你真不该招惹那个人，我感受到暴乱的力量了，缠绕在那个男人身上，几乎每靠近一步我都能感受到那家伙在疯狂地试图驱逐我。”  
青年翻了个白眼，“这还用你说吗，看那个小子，恨不得说话字里行间都在尖叫‘离我远点！’，我打包票他是个重度洁癖的Gay.”  
“埃迪，什么是Gay？”  
“就是——啊呀呀呀，”青年胡乱摆了摆手，“这不重要，你的重点能不能放准一点？”  
“总之，埃迪，别招惹他们，暴乱很强，我可能打不过他。”  
“多强？”  
“你想象不到的那种。”  
“呼嗯。”埃迪不置可否地点点头，即将转入到家门口的最后一条小巷。  
就在这个时候，毒液，黑色的共生体突然尖叫：“别转弯埃迪！”  
然而晚了一步，这个青年的右脚已经迈入漆黑的小巷。  
消音器下的枪声依旧惊飞了树干上的黑鸟。

就像毒液说的，年轻的记者不可能想象到共生体中的领袖有多强，实际上，也没有人想象的到它把它巧夺天工的变形能力用在什么地方。  
“把裤子脱掉，卡尔顿。”和只能堪堪冒出一个头，四处躲藏的毒液不同，银色的共生体在自己和他饲养的小坐骑的屋子里，完全可以展现出全貌——一个身高高达两米五以上的，长舌，利齿，面目狰狞的银灰色怪物。  
或许对别的人类来说是见到就会惊恐地腿软的场景，但对从小就与这样的怪物共同生活的卡尔顿来说，即使是腿软，也是另一种原因。  
现在已经是深夜，他在研究室记录下最后一组对照组的数据才匆匆往离学校不远的家里赶。抗癌药物的专利为他赚了不少，又有相当稳当的工作团队对外运营他作为“物种精英”计划成功试验品的形象，他从来就不缺钱，而在共生体的教养下，这个年轻的成功人士也很懂得用金钱交换来的各种东西武装自己，比如一套套简洁但精致的昂贵西装，还有高档小区内一栋独门独院的小别墅。  
而现在，站在二楼装有巨大落地窗的暖色调卧室的地板上，隔着黑色的中筒袜，卡尔顿还是觉得脚掌有些凉，禁不住蜷起了脚趾，咬着下唇有些惧怕地看着那在空中飘荡的银色拍子。他那讲究的黑色的西装裤已经褪至脚踝，蜜色的修长大腿站的笔直，灰蓝色衬衫的下摆堪堪挡住滚圆小巧的臀部。  
“对不起暴乱……我，我不该顶嘴，抱歉，我应该受罚。”  
“过来，躺在床上。”  
银灰色的怪物语气冷淡又不容拒绝，他知道，他的小鹿崽从来不会因懒散和懈怠为自己推脱，而繁杂的工作确实让他手忙脚乱。但作为坐骑，卡尔顿不能养成反驳他的主人的习惯，不管是什么理由。  
当年轻的科学家依言走到制定的位置并躺下时，银灰色的触手很快就绑住了他的脚踝，往上提直到蜜色的双丘彻底离开灰色的床单，在空气里微微颤抖，而卡尔顿不得不靠脊背和腰的力量竭力维持自己的姿势。  
卡尔顿睁大眼睛看着他那异形的监护人面色不渝，咽了口唾沫。  
惩罚开始了。  
银色的扁平板子快速而激烈地亲吻那两块突出的圆弧，每一次击打必定造成那块蜜色丘陵的震颤，仅仅是开头的五下，已经让深色的皮肤染上了绯红的颜色。  
“你知道，卡尔顿，我不能做任何你凭自己‘做不到’的事情。”银灰色的拍子停止击打，放那紧张疼痛到屏住呼吸的年轻人得以喘几口气，顺带抹去那双灵动眼睛的眼角处因为猛然的击打而溢出的生理性泪花，“如果我做的事情超过了你的极限——你会因为这份被施舍的优秀失去我。”  
卡尔顿摇了摇头，等把气喘匀，然后咬紧了牙关，“我很抱歉——请继续，先生。”  
暴乱伸出手——如果那像干枯粗壮树杈般的东西也能叫手的话，他伸手拂过了已经出了一层薄汗的大男孩的额头，“你又忘记了，叫我暴乱.”  
“是，暴乱……啊！”  
击打很快就再次开始了，几乎被折叠的年轻科学家到最后不得不自己掐住了自己那双被上提的大腿，用以忍受疼痛而不丢脸的哀叫出声，到腿终于被放下来，他的大腿上还留着自己手指的青痕。  
“结束了，小家伙，现在，去洗澡，换身衣服，出来再看文件。”  
卡尔顿深呼吸了几次，才忍着疼缓慢地翻身爬下了床，两腿颤抖但依旧脊背挺直地走向浴室。  
看着当初那个在他的包裹里声音和眼睛一样甜蜜又茫然的小东西如今挺拔的身姿，暴乱恢复了抱枕般的大小，跳上了那张灰色的床——跟他颜色相同的床单让他看来真的犹如一个造型奇特的抱枕了，尖利牙齿和三角眼梢的造型，就像属于一个喜欢猎奇又喜欢拥抱感觉的缺乏安全感的孩子。  
这团活着的抱枕打量了一会儿透过朦胧的玻璃显示出来的深色躯体，又蹦跳着打开了衣柜，取出那条柔软质地的毛巾。  
从浴室出来的年轻科学家，发梢上，结实的胸膛上还滴着水珠，朦胧的热气将他的脸颊熏的和刚刚挨过打的地方一样带着红色，银灰色的外星生物张开了身体，带着大号的浴巾把他的小鹿整个包裹起来，一边揉弄他柔软的黑色短发，一边将书桌上的文件取来递交到年轻科学家的手上。  
就像任何对粗心大意的孩子进行习以为常照顾的父母，暴乱蠕动着身体使毛巾能够尽快吸收多余的水分，他不是不能直接用自己去做这项工作，但他的温度太低，对已经经过热水滋润的躯体太过刺激。  
有的时候他会掠过那些隐秘的部分——他为之创造的，柔软闭合的花朵，暴乱手下顿了顿，便只是轻擦过那里，这些对他的小鹿来说还太早。  
虽然相当疲惫，而且因为热水澡的冲洗而昏昏欲睡的卡尔顿揉揉太阳穴，尽力打起精神来翻看文件，虽然帮他擦干净身子是从小到大暴乱少有的温柔时刻，但这种时候，轻柔的擦揉一点也不有利于集中注意力，反而摇晃的他更困倦了。  
卡尔顿打着哈欠，迷瞪着眼睛看着他们的秘密研究所传来的文件，一个一闪而过的信息却让他的脑子瞬间清明了过来。  
“等等，这是什么？”


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴乱在线给鹿崽喂奶

‘把他带出去。‘

他直接了断地下令。那个刚刚叫破了喉咙，声泪俱下，此时却像是发了癔症似的呆傻男孩被带走了，只留下实验室绿色地板上淡黄的水迹。

左右他没有那些多余的感官，幼崽的排泄物没多叫他反感，而这烂摊子自然会有人收拾。暴乱从他临时依附的“生命体”中蔓延出来，任他的舌头伸在银色的身体外面，舌胎鲜红，利齿交错，隐有血迹。

其实本没有必要那样恐吓小鬼，但辗转了这么多地方，他至今也没找到中意的宿主，早就没了询问探查的耐心。

可是他们从几亿光年的昆塔尔穿越星河到达这里，难道只是为了获得人类像打发流浪狗似地丢来的没有思想的肉块？他们是来征服，掠夺，侵占的，他们会拥有这个星球——骑着他们的战马，挥舞着镰刀，带走所有的战利品。

但事实是现在已经没有合格的战马了。

现成的没有，便自己培养一匹。暴乱一圈圈地徘徊，但现在甚至没有合格的马驹，要他凑合一个冒着鼻涕泡的小鬼？没门。

从实验室玻璃外面，于是看见共生体首领的愁绪像雾一样盘旋着上升，像一场发生缓慢的银色旋风。

咔哒，门被推开了。暴乱居然被吓了一跳，赶紧缩回那副人造的肉体里。

他透过那双廉价的，劣质的人造眼珠，打量着独自进来的小家伙。棕色皮肤的小东西垫着脚才能够到门把，小心翼翼地从门缝里挪进来，然后转身轻柔地关上了门。他回头，迷茫地看着空荡荡的房间，眼里似有深色的糖稀，亮亮堂堂，晃晃荡荡，却一点也没有淌出来的意思。

鼻子不像先前那些带着鼻涕泡，反而干净笔挺。全身上下就一件白色的手术服，也看得出来不算健壮。光看那双小腿，还显得有点营养不良。

这精致的小东西捏着自己的衣角，站在门口离那摊黄液几米远的地方，开口言语也软糯的可怜兮兮。

“你，您好，先生，您就是这次的领养人吗？”

领养。暴乱简直要在心底狂笑了。是吗，那些所谓的人类精英就是这样欺骗他们自己的幼崽。一场九死一生的实验，为了人类的未来，这些小家伙就和实验动物没什么两样。

但是透过这个空余生命本身的身体，他看着那个黑色的头发打着卷，耷拉着眉毛，咬着嘴唇的小家伙，却觉得累了，不想再去吓唬一个人类的孩子。

他第一次实践从人类那学来的小把戏。

“我是，但我不会带走你这样的小东西，走吧。”

然后他看见他低下了头，固执地站在那里打量自己光裸的脚丫，对他难得的善心充耳不闻。

暴乱很快又不耐烦了，这些小鬼就是这样，愚蠢不堪，他冲出肉体的束缚，对那黑色的发旋讥笑：

“是吗？所以你很想跟我走？嗯？”

这样的怪物，只剩下一个头的时候竟有些触目惊心的瑰丽。银色不规则突刺的身体，是载着滚烫银浆的瓶子，定格在了爆炸的刹那。

男孩看呆了，张着嘴说不出话来。

暴乱看着终于滑落那精致面颊的泪珠嗤笑，转头准备回到那黑暗，死寂的身体里。

“是……我，我会乖的，求你把我带回家吧……求你了先生，我吃的一点也不多……”

昆塔尔的领袖那双银白色的三角眼睛骤然睁大，他迅速回头，如果他有脖子，一定就扭断了。

那个小不点现在终于不再怯怯生生的了，但同样是声泪俱下，这个棕色的男孩蹲下身子，红着眼眶，抹着眼泪的样子却依旧安静而乖巧。

“求…嗝…求您了……我，我不想被关在小黑屋里…这，这次偷跑出来…嬷嬷会抽我鞭子的……”

他打着嗝，话也说不利索，声音又弱又轻。

暴乱才意识到这小鬼不是像往常那样被别人引进来的，他凑近正在抹眼泪的小家伙，确实，他没有其他幼崽健壮，也不像他们是清一色的金发碧眼。

他那样独特，又惹人可怜。暴乱重新打量了一下他，不合身的手术服，还有沾染了灰尘的小脚。

或许还有点聪明。

“你确定要跟着我这种怪物？”

男孩闻言抬头，忽闪着挂着泪珠的睫毛，定定地看着他。

直把他看的都有些不自在了。暴乱恼羞成怒地吼：“看什么！说话！”

男孩被吓了一跳，低着头委屈地悄悄抬起眼睛，过了一会儿又不好意思地说：“其实我觉得先生您……很漂亮。”

没有马驹，鹿崽也不是不可以。暴乱呆呆地看着这个自己就漂亮的不行的小东西，眼角垂着，反应不能。而男孩咬着嘴唇，顽皮又陈恳地笑着，眼睛亮亮晶晶，眉梢的痣也可爱地凑到了一起。外星生命体喃喃开合着大口，最终叹了口气。

“我可是很严厉的，要是你达不到我的要求，我还是会教训你。”

在男孩像小鸡啄米似点头的瞬间，银灰色的液体便把幼小的身体包裹了起来。

 

“暴乱，暴乱。”

把他叫醒的是熟悉的声音。银色的共生体蠕动着，渐渐收回了力气。

在地球待了这么多年，别的没养成什么习惯，做梦倒是时不时有几次。

可能是他的小鹿崽脑子太过机灵，一天到晚想法层出不穷，弄的他也有点怪了。

棕色的，纤细的指尖触到了他的身体，他便一点点攀附上去，融为一体。

卡尔顿低垂着眼眸看着指尖渐渐没入的银色，沉默不语。

隔着铁门穿出来的核磁共振声音依旧让人觉得刺耳，为了检查作为宿主的他在神经上到底有什么变化，这种会对他的监护人造成巨大伤害的检查，每隔几年就要做一次。

即使已经改良机器，伤害也只能控制在不致命的程度上。

他们对于这个计划来说，都是实验体。然而这个计划到现在已经毫无意义。卡尔顿放下手，捏了捏拳头。暴乱不告诉他，他也不会不知道，这个计划不过是用来满足人类贪欲的手段，确保人类能够彻底拥有共生体的力量。

目光短浅，愚蠢至极。卡尔顿垂着眼眸想，冷漠平静。冰冷的实验室白光下，冷气一点点刺痛他的皮肤。

卡尔顿知道，共生体这种高端生命本来就不是他能染指的东西。如果真能证实共生体真的能够辅助人类进化，暴乱会被带走，有更合适的上层人代替一个微不足道的孤儿的位置；同样的，如果他连遮羞布的功用都没有，他就会被彻底放弃。

如果我不够优秀，我就不配拥有你；如果我太过依赖你，我就会失去你。

“德雷克，检查结束了，去会客厅吧。”

检查人员冷漠地通知。卡尔顿放松了拳头，提起嘴角，“好的，”他微笑地答应着，“我这就去。”

除非，他们能够彻底改变游戏规则。

埃迪布洛克是突破点。或许，他确实该和埃迪布洛克约个会。

刚这么想，昨晚刚刚挨过打的地方就被狠狠捏了一下。卡尔顿牙齿一咬，膝盖弯了弯，差点腿软跪下。

“你怎么了？”研究员奇怪地看着突然顿步的研究对象。

“没，没事。”

卡尔顿摇了摇头，心理却是委屈又茫然不解，他哪里做错了吗？

 

这是埃迪第三次翘掉传播学课程，想来无论康特教授有多喜欢他这个学生，这个学分他也是拿不到的了。

没办法，他有比完成学业重要百倍的事情。

“你说，上次偷袭我们的人，会不会是德雷克？”

这个传播系的学生戴着兜帽，在校园的人流里健步如飞。这一次他记得捎上他的“耳机”，黑色的金属外壳，红色的粗电线一直延伸到脖子里，如果不仔细看，只会认为那两个白色的三角形和不知意义的利齿形状，是这个设计新潮的耳机的花纹。

“我不认为是，暴乱不屑于做这些小把戏……他更喜欢碾压，让猎物毫无逃脱的可能性。”

“道理我懂了，但见鬼的你能不能不要在我脖子上乱舔？”

埃迪打着冷战把那条假装电线的长舌头扯了扯，努力忽视脸上奇怪的燥热。

那日拐进暗巷时被人伏击，如果不是毒液覆盖迅速，指不定枪子就穿透了他的胸膛，当他凭借共生体的优秀感官，抓到那个手握凶器的人，却发现那是一具——尸体。

说尸体可能并不准确，那是一具从没有拥有过生命的肉块，不过塑造成了人的模样，甚至没有五官，像商场里的模特，偏偏又有残余的体温和滑腻的皮肤。

倒在废弃大楼的天台上，呈诡异姿势的恶趣味的玩偶，狙击步枪被丢在一旁。

那场景让埃迪感觉胃里不断翻滚，最后还是毒液遮住了眼睛，才勉强平静下来。

那到底是什么鬼东西。

埃迪找到一处僻静的角落，靠在了墙角，“即使不是你说的那个什么领袖，那难道不可能是德雷克的诡计吗？你也说了，现场就是有那个依附在他身上的家伙的气息。那个……可能是德雷克的实验成果？”

一想到那样的躯体可能曾经属于一个活生生的人，埃迪就恨不得冲到实验室里，把那满脸假笑的人皮怪物碎尸万段。

毒液没有回答，他已经很久没有见过他们顽固又强大的领袖，他不知道他会如何改变，也不知道他会如何选择他的宿主。

但毒液没法接受埃迪也是他的目标，这是他唯一不能让步的事情。

“总之，我们必须要抓紧时间弄清楚卡尔顿德雷克的实验场所的具体位置，掌握他人体实验切实的证据。”

埃迪狠狠咬下一口巧克力， 面色阴沉。当咬完最后一口，把包装捏成一团丢进垃圾筒，回头却撞上了坚硬如铁的胸膛。

“靠！你他妈站在这里干嘛？！”剧痛的鼻子一下涌上酸意，泪花从眼角溢了出来，埃迪捂着鼻子看去，眼前人的模样在朦胧的视线里怪异扭曲。

特里兹挑着眉，看着眼前这个嘴里骂骂咧咧呼天抢地的loser，不屑地哼了口气。

居然想找德雷克的麻烦，不自量力。特里兹抱着手臂俯视着痛到蹲下身子捂着流血的鼻子的校园记者，丝毫不知如果不是这个弱鸡小记者在心底疯狂尖叫，他老早就在愤怒的共生体的利齿下身首异处。

“可不是我要找你，小记者，你不是想采访会长吗？”

“？！”

 

看着眼前茶几上玻璃杯子里白色的液体，卡尔顿不露痕迹地把视线移到他处，将手伸向那沓已经处理完毕的文件。

啪！卡尔顿触电一般缩回手，揉着刚刚被银色尺子击中的地方，重新正事那杯液体，不由露出苦笑。

“暴乱……喝再多的鹿奶，我大概也不会再长高多少了啊。”

“喝。”

暴乱伸出触手将那杯鹿奶举到他棕色的小鹿崽面前，以前就知道这小东西没别的马驹健壮，没想着在他的照顾下，个子居然还没有一个下属强壮。

卡尔顿叹了口气，接过玻璃杯，又有些担心地看着很明显身体还没有从核磁共振的影响里恢复过来的共生体。

“你要是担心我，就该知道只有你足够健康，才能支撑我的活动。”

卡尔顿听言下意识马上将鹿奶倒进了口里，喉咙滚动。

暴乱伸出柔软的触手擦去他嘴角溢出的白色。

“学生联合会有单独的办公楼还不说，居然还装修的像什么高级会所一样——啧，万恶的有钱人。”

“埃迪你在嫉妒。”

“我没有！”校园记者红着脸反驳，粗鲁慌张地推开了 门，结果刚好碰见这么一副场景：

那个印象里总是带着一副假笑的“人类精英”，此时愕然地看向门口，嘴边和鼻子尖还带着白色的奶渍，像个偷吃被抓到的孩子。

“……”

两边都陷入了尴尬的境地。

只见那银色的触手静默了一会儿，然后镇定地抽出卡尔顿胸前口袋里的手绢，覆住了刚刚喝完奶的自家鹿崽的嘴巴。鲜红的舌头轻轻一卷，带走了那小巧鼻子上的白尖。

 

tbc


	3. ch3 接洽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔顿的顶尖演技和暴乱永远的无奈，以及吃醋的埃迪和乱吃东西的毒液

卡尔顿真的被埃迪布洛克这样横冲莽撞的举动吓到了，以至于接过暴乱递来的纸巾擦嘴的时候，还忍不住打了个嗝。

 

这让他有点尴尬。他一点也不想在与同类第一次见面的时候丢脸，即使暴乱已经说过这种失态是可以被原谅的，并且拍了拍他的脑门惩罚他“居然自降身份地以为对面的一对loser是同类”。

 

正午的阳光带着点珍贵的，懒洋洋的热意，把两个外星来客和他们年轻的宿主平等地笼罩着。除了一些轻柔的拍打声，这个此刻只有四者的接待室非常安静。

 

银色的巴掌轻轻拍着卡尔顿的后背，而暴乱的脑袋则已经凑近了沙发对面此时此刻正襟危坐的始作俑者。

 

埃迪深深地看了眼近在眼前的利齿，然后缓慢地移开目光，不露痕迹地扭了扭屁股，试图挪开一点距离。

 

因为他动作如此小心谨慎，以及他穿着的邋遢的红色套头毛衣，毒液评价他的宿主“像抱窝的母鸡一样，埃迪你一定会是个好妈妈。”

 

“你不出来吗，毒液，”银色的共生体嗤笑一声，重新回到了卡尔顿肩上，眯起了眼睛，“还是说你不介意我把你和你的宿主一起吞掉？”

 

“等等，暴乱”黑色的浓稠液体从埃迪的腰间溢出，毒液硬着头皮冒出头来，“你怎么知道是我？”

 

“也只有你会不挑食成这个，”暴乱伸出舌头指指见他离开早已经瘫倒到沙发上，一脸如释重负的记者，“成这个模样。”

 

“什么？为什么我感觉你骂的是我？”埃迪迅速从沙发里挺直身子，伸长了脖子，露出机敏又狐疑的表情。

 

毒液安抚性地舔舔宿主的脸颊，“没事埃迪我发誓你绝对不是最差的那一个，在你之前，我还附身过一个醉醺醺的流浪汉，也就比你酒量好一点点。”

 

“哦谢谢啊！”

 

卡尔顿眨眨眼睛。眼前的毒液正奇怪于埃迪嘴上说着谢谢心情却不佳的原因，晃上晃下地询问，而那个显然与“精英”二字毫不靠边的青年则不厌其烦地将他打乱。原来共生体还有这样的相处模式。

 

他们是不一样的。卡尔顿收回眼神，垂下眼帘看着桌子上已经空掉的玻璃杯。

 

暴乱皱着眉回头看了一眼复杂思绪一闪而过的小宿主。尽管他对毒液那般对坐骑殷勤讨好的模样有诸多不顺眼的地方，他养这只小鹿崽这么久了，也不能准确理解人类复杂的情感。

 

暴乱也没有去准确理解坐骑的欲望，他不耐烦地打断了对面那对白痴的互动，“你到底是怎么回事，毒液，你不是发誓要留在昆塔尔的怂货队伍里的一员吗？”

 

毒液伸着舌头，有些讷讷。埃迪见状便皱了皱眉，伸出手把黑色的脑袋扒拉到自己耳后，“嘿！我不管你是什么共生体的领袖，也不管你怎么看我——但如果你想知道什么消息，就放尊重点。”

 

毒液便趁机拱了拱宿主的耳背，“没事埃迪，”他重新蹿了出来，身体变得大的多。他尽量往前伸去，好直视昆塔尔过去的领袖的眼睛，以便挡住那盯着埃迪的危险眼神，“你是对的，暴乱，”他无奈地回复，“昆塔尔的资源确实在很短的时间里耗尽了，互食超过了界限，他们……粉碎赢了，他计划攻打别的星球。”

 

“但是无论他吃掉了我们的多少同胞，我们依旧无法独立在其他星球生存，直到，”毒液闭了闭嘴，最后下定决心，“直到人类的火箭再一次到达我们的星球。”

 

“粉碎占领了一个人的身体，他把那个人彻底变成了‘他‘。”

 

暴乱从安静坐着的卡尔顿的脖子后绕过，突兀地向前进了半米，白色的眼睛缩小，直直地盯着对面瑟缩了一下又重新挺直的毒液，“彻底变成了‘他‘？”

 

一个完全属于自己的身体？这不可能。

 

毒液硬着头皮回答，“我不知道细节，他自己离开了昆塔尔，而我则搭乘了人类的火箭到了这里。”

 

“你还真是一如既往地懦弱。”

 

留下这句评价，暴乱便不再理会二人，自顾回到了卡尔顿的身体里。他的身体还没有恢复完全，一点力量也不想用来把两个loser吓的屁滚尿流。

 

但是粉碎……他自己会弄清楚。

 

看着银色的共生体回到眼前这个一直安安静静看着茶几发呆的会长身体里，埃迪才大胆抱怨，“喂，你都没教过你家那位怎么尊重别人吗？”

 

卡尔顿抬眼笑了笑。除了开头的几个奶嗝，这个青年都没有任何不雅的举止，相比已经窝在柔软沙发里的记者，卡尔顿却坐的笔挺如橱窗里的模特，脊背和沙发靠背之间仿佛隔着空气的墙板。

 

如果埃迪不是事先知道他是由共生体养大的孤儿，怕是都要以为他是出生在哪个皇室家庭的公子哥了。

 

“嗯，我没教过他，因为暴乱也没有教过我，他只教我看什么人做什么事。”卡尔顿耸了耸肩，马上那副拘谨，端正的模样就像泡沫一样粉碎了。他翘起左腿搁在右腿上，裤管口露出白色的短袜，黑色的皮鞋尖对着目瞪口呆的记者。

 

卡尔顿把交叉的手搁在左腿膝盖上，只勾起一边的嘴角，远远没有刚刚坐正时的乖巧，反而透露着一股儿童似的狡黠和恶意，“暴乱不喜欢我插嘴，因为那是不礼貌的，不过我得说，你比我想的要有用一点。”

 

“……看来你的共生体把你教的很好。”

 

埃迪反嘲了一句，然后更加嚣张地又把身体往下拱了拱，现在他的腰部已经在沙发边缘了。这个早在各种场合摸爬滚打并练就了敏锐观察力的记者不顾耳边黑乎乎的共生体大声叫嚷的“埃迪很有用！而且非常好用！”，在慵懒的眼神里打量这个真实的“人类精英”：“所以，你把我叫来干什么？关于人体实验，如果是想自首的话我倒是可以帮你联系警局。”

 

卡尔顿做出疑惑地模样偏头，“我不懂，”他那双蜜糖色的眼睛里写满了茫然，无辜得让人心疼，“你自己已经感受过这种生命的魅力了……为什么还自私地不希望别人拥有呢？”

 

“是毒液自己找到我的……德雷克，你自己也是宿主，不可能不知道这种结合的过程如何艰难，”埃迪从沙发里把自己拔出来，双手分别撑在膝盖两端，那副平时总是显得有些轻浮不靠谱的脸，此时却十分阴沉，他眼神凌厉，“更何况成功率也不是百分之百。”

 

“你这是变样地在杀人！”

 

“为什么你不从另一个角度看问题？比如你我都十分幸运？”卡尔顿翻了个白眼向后仰倒在深红色的沙发靠背上，感到乏味似地，一脸困倦。

 

“要得到意外之礼，总要额外支出小费——你应该懂得这个道理。你拿什么交换了入学考试的高分？肝？还是肾？”

 

“什么？”埃迪半是怀疑半是惊恐地反问，“难不成那家伙吃过你的——”

 

卡尔顿回应他的同样是轻微的惊讶，然后他的眼睛重新焕发出因饱含求知欲而显得耀眼的光芒，“那么说你找到了人类以外其他代替食品，”他激动到双手撑上了深褐色的茶几，身体向前探去，就像冲向玩具店橱窗的少年，“那是什么？！”

 

埃迪咽了口唾沫，他不知道为什么这样一个瘦弱，长相精致，还有一双鹿似的大眼睛的人更他感到害怕，“巧克力——或者别的什么甜食……等等你要是不知道，那你一直喂给他什么？！你……”

 

“哦，有时候是脑子，也有时候是心脏，不过不是我的，那挺难咽下去的……巧克力可以支撑你的能量吗？”卡尔顿转向一旁安静的共生体，“这是真的吗？”

 

“额，其实并不太够……但是埃迪不让我吃人——”毒液垂着嘴角说，暴乱的宿主在骗人，他为什么要骗人？为了吓埃迪吗？

 

面前这个巧克力色的青年于是谴责地看向震惊的埃迪布洛克，“你怎么能那么狠心？”

 

“吃人是——”埃迪咽下口水，震惊的表情化为愤怒和坚定，“吃人是不对的。”

 

卡尔顿不置可否地看了他几秒，又重新转向共生体。这个时候，他的右腿膝盖已经嗑在了玻璃桌面上。他伸出纤细的手指，抚摸毒液的轮廓，“你真漂亮，可惜他不知道好好待你——考虑一下到我这边来？无论是巧克力还是脑子，我这里都有——”

 

卡尔顿被狠狠地推开了，他跌到了沙发前的地上，沙发扶手刚好磕到了他的腰，传来剧痛。

 

“毒液不会跟你走！”埃迪已经站了起来，他居高临下地看着长腿搁在茶几上，腰陷在茶几和沙发之间，头搁在沙发边缘因为疼痛而只能露出扭曲笑容的青年，“我迟早会抓到你的尾巴！亲手把你送进人类法庭！”

 

“咳，咳，”卡尔顿咳了两声，然后重新挂上那副谦逊腼腆的笑容，“你以为法庭站在你那边吗？幸运的家伙——共生体计划的发起者包括你所信任的所有机构——可能你任职的那个报社，还是他们投资的。你要面对的是全体人类——不然你以为我是从哪里拿到食物？”

 

他爬起身来，皱眉拉了拉被撕裂的衬衫口，再拍拍灰尘，“现在，幸运的家伙，为什么不抱着你的共生体老老实实窝在安全的地方？你甚至只需要等待，就可以看见一场世界的革新，而不需要付出任何努力。”

 

“我会向你证明这世界根本不需要你所谓的狗屁革新，”埃迪冷声回应，“你有你的队伍，而我只凭自己也够把你们摧毁殆尽！”

 

看着转身离开的埃迪，卡尔顿好心提醒，“我知道你很厉害，因为你有共生体，那你的朋友们呢？他们也有吗？”

 

埃迪站住了，鸡皮疙瘩蹿了一身。

 

安妮，安妮！

 

“你不准动安妮！”

 

“上次动你也不是我授意的，”卡尔顿悠闲地拿起一只笔在手里把玩， 然后拿笔头指了指他，“你也最好不要把你的录音笔给任何人……反正也会被拦截的。”

 

埃迪握紧了裤子口袋里的东西，从鼻子里哼出一口气，离开了接待室。

 

 

“呼——”到已经看不见那个校园记者的身影，卡尔顿才长叹了一口气，然后倒在办公椅里，任旋转的座椅带着他转了半圈，才停留在面对落地窗的一面。

 

「我不记得我喂你吃过人类的任何部位。」

 

脑海里传来揶揄的声音，卡尔顿扯了扯嘴角，在心里默念：

 

‘是啊是啊……但是那些胶囊也很难吃啊……所以我能吃巧克力吗？‘

 

「你不能，甜食摄入对你的身体没有好处，」暴乱无情地否决，「你不该离那个Loser那么近！」

 

‘我总要找个机会靠近他的共生体，才能把真正的信息传递给他。‘

 

暴乱冷哼了一声，勉强认可这个理由。

 

‘我的腰有点痛……‘过了一会，卡尔顿试探着说，他霸道的监护人好像有点不高兴？

 

「……」感觉到鹿崽脑子里黏糊糊又有点犹犹豫豫的小心思，暴乱气恼又无力，「你等着！」

 

卡尔顿感受到衣服里，刚刚磕痛的腰部被覆上了一块冰凉的液体，先是凉得他抖了抖，但马上就开始发热。

 

暴乱用身体亲吻着那些淤青，太脆弱了，人类这种东西。

 

‘暴乱，‘卡尔顿重新掀开笔帽，在草稿纸上推演着一条公式，他急切又认真，‘不需要其他的东西，我就是你的，我整个身体，大脑，心脏都是你的，我会发现提高融合度的办法。‘

 

暴乱一愣，随即知道是关于‘粉碎‘的消息让他的鹿崽不安。

 

身体不怎么样，脑子想的真是太多。

 

「你当然是我的」暴乱做此回应。腰上的液体开始向下延伸，隔开了那条白色的内裤，拱到了前端，渐渐裹住那处安静蛰伏的地方。

 

“唔！”卡尔顿惊叫，从来未起过作用的地方正被肆意地揉弄捏合，仿佛酸爽的尿意，让他忍不住夹紧了双腿。

 

暴乱不满地卷住了了卡尔顿的两腿，将其分开，灰色的上半身遮住了年轻的宿主的视线。

 

“是不是非要让你乖乖为我产了卵，才能让你的小脑瓜停下瞎想？”

 

卡尔顿摇了摇头，又直视眼前银灰色的身体，被身下动作逼出来的眼泪还在眼睛里打转。

 

过了半晌，在暴乱即将无可奈何地认输之前，棕色皮肤的年轻雄鹿又一把抱住了他的监护人，手臂搂过他的脖子，连腿也攀住结实的脊背，像个耍赖的懒熊那样把脸迈进他宽厚的肩膀里。

 

暴乱赶紧变化出爪子小心翼翼地托住那被包裹在西装裤里的小巧圆润的臀部，恼怒地低吼了一声。

 

 

“等等，等等埃迪！”毒液悄悄在宿主的衣领里低声尖叫，埃迪从学生联合会主席办公室冲出来的动作已经足够引人瞩目，他可不能暴露真身。

 

“等什么？等德雷克再杀几个人吗？！”埃迪怒气冲冲地横冲直撞。

 

那个人皮的怪物！看着一副乖巧的模样，比他的那个怪物“dad”还要令人恶心，如果，如果他敢对安妮做点什么的话——

 

“德雷克没有杀人，他在骗你。”

 

埃迪顿住了脚，阴沉的表情吓跑了拿着热狗经过的新生，那可怜的热狗被抛在了地上，黑乎乎的共生体从衣领间冒出头，左右打量了一下，发现没人后迅速地低下去把那根还冒着诱人香气的热狗叼进嘴里。

 

“你说什么？”埃迪问道，而他的共生体还在咀嚼那根地上捡起的热狗，说话模糊不清：

 

“我，嗯，我是说，咳，唔。”

 

“吃完再说——话说不要吃掉在地上的东西！”

 

“咕咚，”毒液很快就放弃了咀嚼，直接把热狗吞了进去，才有空解释，“刚刚卡尔顿摸我的时候——告诉了我一点信息。”

 

埃迪挑眉，“你还敢说？你为什么就待在那里任他摸？还有卡尔顿，你和他那么熟吗？”

 

“……”毒液沉默了一下，再开口时却摇摆起了身体，显得像受了夸奖的宠物狗，“你在吃醋埃迪？”

 

“我才不会吃一个寄生虫的醋！”

 

毒液才不听他的解释。黑色的共生体甚至都忘记叫嚷他应得的道歉，“我们有通过接触读取记忆和情感的能力，卡，咳，暴乱的宿主应该也知道，他通过这种办法向我传递了真实的消息，我觉得你会需要，埃迪。”

 

“那家伙能说出什么好话来，”埃迪没好气地说，却确实冷静了下来，“把你的记忆共享给我。”

 

“好。”

 

埃迪闭上了眼睛，眼前闪过的信息却让他情不自禁地张开了嘴巴。

 

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被发兄弟卡的毒液和自家崽无脑吹暴爹

周四下午，卡尔顿收到一张情书。  
在周四的下午，卡尔顿会抽出时间来看一些学生联合会的文件，社团的申请或者校友会联谊策划的方案，尽管他的部员们都非常称职，但总有一些文件的署名得空下来留给“卡尔顿 德雷克”。  
卡尔顿喜欢这个时间，他觉得这些以文字形式呈现上来的东西在给他一个窥得平常人生活的窗口，即使它们都是用公式化的语言在套一个个生硬的模板，但于卡尔顿来说，这就和看电视一样，浪费时间，毫无意义，不过确实有趣。  
卡尔顿还没真正看过电视，他的时间过于宝贵，从小就要学习各种各样的知识，为了做好一个象征，而为了做好一只坐骑，他更需要锻炼和训练。他连经过电影院和游戏厅门口的机会都没有，更不谈坐在电视机前等一个想看的动画片。   
而那张情书就夹在助理送过来的一摞文件里，就像频道碰巧转到了言情电视剧。  
粉色的封面，底下藏着一个少女的情愫与心意。  
但粉红色只能让卡尔顿联想到机构送来的代食。他手持刀叉，在监护人的照看下，慢条斯理地将那外型像人类心脏的食物切成小块，刚好可以喂到嘴里，然后咽下去。  
他们本没必要把食物弄成这样的外型。卡尔顿低垂着眼眸，轻轻咀嚼口里带着铁味的肉块，和一只安静噬咬草叶的鹿也没有区别。因为这是暴乱喜欢的，人类的心脏，脾胃，或者血液，至于‘卡尔顿’的口味？那不重要。卡尔顿想，暴乱喜欢的东西我必然是要爱的。  
“你在瞎想什么？”徘徊在办公室里的暴乱挑眉看着他的小鹿崽拿着粉色的卡片走神，既不打开也不扔到一旁，“这是没用的东西，卡尔顿，你还有很多文件要处理。”  
卡尔顿回过神来，对着那写满了倾慕和爱意的小卡片笑了笑，作为一个无言的拒绝，然后毫不犹豫地将它扔进废纸篓。  
他重新将注意力放到他的新闻频道上去——而情书下面的文件却让卡尔顿眉头一跳，他放下签字笔，把金边的半框眼镜取下，揉了揉眉心。  
暴乱好奇地凑到桌前，看到明显是滥竽充数的一张皱皱巴巴的邀请函，署名用扭扭曲曲的蓝色墨水字迹写着“埃迪 布洛克”，全文语句不通，甚至还有几个单词拼写错误，简直像小屁孩偷偷摸摸模仿大人装模作样地写东西。  
暴乱嗤笑一声，卡尔顿自八岁写东西就不像这样了，因为暴乱告诉他，一个拼写错误就要挨一下手心板子。而卡尔顿流着眼泪用被打红了的手颤颤巍巍写下的邀请函，则受到了小学开放参观日来访家长的一致好评。  
“我真的不懂，”卡尔顿皱着眉头忍无可忍地抱怨，“他这么做，那我让共生体传递给他信息的意义在哪？他以为把东西藏在文件里就万无一失了吗？”更不谈在一摞打印纸里，一张皱巴巴的手写邀请函简直像混在士兵队列里的木质老式电线杆一样显眼。  
卡尔顿又瞟了一眼歪七扭八的字母，觉得这电线杆上的麻雀全在他的脑仁里叽叽喳喳，让他头疼。  
暴乱撇了撇嘴，“显然毫无作用，说不定那Loser还会觉得这种交流手段很有趣，又刺激，你本就不该对他们抱有期望。”  
棕色皮肤的年轻人注视着他幸灾乐祸的监护人，半晌用手捂住眼睛，长长地叹了口气。布洛克先生，你应该早点告诉我共生体最先吃掉的东西是你的脑子。

而被吃掉脑子的布洛克先生此时正在人如其字地吵吵闹闹：“不毒液！！！别碰我的衬衫！！！！！”  
随着这声尖叫，这个老旧公寓的单间里陆续又传来叮叮哐哐的响声，像一个现代厨房里跑进一只让女主人发疯的老鼠那样吵闹。女主人——埃迪布洛克颤抖着用两指捏起沾染了番茄酱，巧克力粉，洗碗池污水的五彩斑斓的衬衫——本来是白色——瞪着眼睛，视线在尴尬到凝固的共生体和更加尴尬的，唯一一件上的了台面的衣服间辗转。  
“额，你要知道，埃迪，我本来只是想帮你拿一下衣服……”黑色的粘稠生物呐呐地解释，但看着面前全身上下只穿着白色四角裤，单手插在自己腋下，打着牙花的宿主，声音渐渐地消失不见。  
“你明明知道站在那啥也不动才是最好的帮忙。”埃迪无力地说，一边搓着自己光裸的结实胸膛，两条大白腿绞在一块摩擦。他把报废的衬衫丢在一旁摆满了快餐盒和膨化食品袋的沙发上。  
他真是懒得发脾气了，真他妈的冷，房东只在两件事上特别准时，比如晨间10点以后的节约电力停电，和晚上十点以后的节约用水停水。放在往常，这个时候他也的确外出了，过去是上课或者采访，近一个礼拜则是为了拯救世界——妈的，拯救世界，这他妈——埃迪在心底骂骂咧咧地想，却不自觉地勾起了嘴角，然后笑到全身颤抖，在共生体疑惑的表情里向后仰倒在了沙发里，那些脆三角发出清脆的响声。  
——这他妈听起来太酷了好吗？埃迪捂住脸颊也阻挡不住从胸腔里蔓延上来的快意。  
“埃迪？”毒液凑了上来，他感受到了这种明亮又激烈的情绪，便也不受控制地把獠牙露了出来，颇有些狰狞。  
过去一周，他们做的可不是打小报告的活——他们单枪匹马捣毁了一家从事神经毒品研究的工作室，在把那些毫无人性的管理者连带手持热武器的保安关到他们自己的毒气室里(当然并没有投放那些毒物)后，用水蒸气吓的他们屁滚尿流，回家的途中还顺带阻止了一场银行抢劫。  
虽然这些壮举得益于另一个共生体拥有者的知识储备。埃迪有点不自在地揉揉鼻子，想起共享记忆里那个一脸微笑的人类精英说的话。  
“你要知道，埃迪布洛克，共生体不是只能帮你作弊，”在那个个空旷暗室里的褐色皮肤的年轻人笑眯眯地坐在办公桌后，巨大的椅背使他显得更加娇小，却有一种难以拒绝的魄力，“我们不能只靠录音笔和印刷字体来保护我们珍视的人。”  
“首先我很抱歉必须以这种方式与你讲些真话，但是没有办法，我比你还要更熟悉‘那些监视’，相比你，我总是‘身负重望’的那个。”记忆里的卡尔顿翻着白眼撇了撇嘴，显得充满了年轻人的俏皮，这让埃迪对他稍微提升了一点好感。  
“关于你质问我的，人体实验的问题，那不是我干的，如果你坚持我能在那个几乎可以只手遮天的庞大组织下进行这种大规模的活动，那我可真是要感谢你的认可了。”那个万众瞩目的，刚刚成年不久的精英继续说，这时眼睛里却充满了无奈，“我现在拥有的一切——它们都不属于我，除了巨大的风险和可能发生的身败名裂，”他嗤笑了一声，声音却显得落寞又悲哀，“他们当初挑选这样一个一无所有的孤儿，为的也不过是这一点，我随时可以被替换，如果我在实验中失败了。而哪怕一点点的反抗，也会被当做失败的讯号。”  
“我不想再见到和我一样的人——然而我毫无办法，直到我先于他们发现了你，我便知道我们去尽我们应尽义务的时候到了。没有人愿意当一个懦夫，而当你拥有足够的力量时，那条荆棘密布之路便是英雄唯一的抉择。”卡尔顿那双像鹿一样灵动又单纯的眼睛里此时充满了笃定和信任，“我相信你也是如此，埃迪布洛克，我知道有些品质注定只会出现在英雄的身上，这和力量无关，而你只是缺少使用力量的方法，我会教给你这些，在必要之时，我希望你也能帮助我一把。”  
卡尔顿的方法确实十分有用，埃迪承认，他和毒液实验了那些所谓提高融合度的技巧，毒液也终于不仅限于变为耳机或者什么别的小物件四处藏身——他开始能分享这具身体的主动权，公开地享受电影，游戏厅，和用双腿奔跑在林间的乐趣。  
埃迪的体质也发生了天翻地覆的变化——虽然白花花的小肚腩依旧在那里。他的腰上多了一块黑色业火形状的纹身，中间包裹着白色圆体的E.B——谁知道为什么毒液会制造这样一个藏身之处。  
尽管埃迪对那个百变斑比的话将信将疑——但事实是他们确实拥有了力量。埃迪哼哼唧唧地在沙发里拱了拱，他不是那么小气的人，他可以暂时不找德雷克的麻烦，但这种程度的坦白可不够，埃迪想，看德雷克那个共生体老爹的乖乖仔，肯定不知道酒吧和派对才是交流情报的好地方。  
埃迪为自己偷偷摸摸把亲手写的一个酒吧派对的邀请函混进安妮递交给学生联合会的申请书里感到明智。  
哈！隐秘！无人可知！今天的布洛克先生也在为自己机灵古怪的脑子沾沾自喜。  
“埃迪！埃迪！你为什么要想那么多次暴乱的宿主！”毒液觉得自己快要嫉妒到变形了，什么多亏德雷克，难道不是多亏他埃迪才能空手接子弹吗？  
“靠！我叫你没事别读取我的想法！”  
“这不是我的错！”毒液不耐地吼回去，但显然以他小型狗的体型来说，毫无威慑力，甚至还有一点可爱的意味。黑色的共生体呲着牙，“融合度提高以后自然而然我们的想法就会共通！”  
“？”埃迪狐疑地打量了一下共生体，“德雷克为什么没告诉我这点？”“……因为暴乱和他的融合度并不高，”毒液犹豫地回答，“他们远还不到沟通思想的地步。”“怎么可能，德雷克可是从四岁就和他的共生体老爹搞在一块了。”  
毒液同样疑惑不解，按暴乱的宿主的描述，他们一直在寻找提高融合度的方法——但显然没有见到成效，而他和埃迪几乎是经过短时间的磨合就达成了他们还未触及的高度。  
或许这说明我和埃迪天生就该在一起。毒液不禁咧开了嘴，露出一个傻乎乎的笑容。  
“埃迪，我觉得我们接下来可以尝试一下那个以你们人类的交配来提高精神融合度的方法。”  
“不，不必了。”埃迪一脸正色地婉拒，“我们早就一体同心了，哥们，不用搞那些形式主义。”  
看着共生体失望地下垂的眼角和嘴角，埃迪咳了一声掩饰尴尬，交配？认真的？难道德雷克和他的那个共生体老爹真的试过？  
他果然还是不能理解学霸的世界。

“别告诉我你真的在考虑赴那个Loser的酒吧聚会。”暴乱眯着眼睛打量着坐在车里沉默不语的年轻男孩，威胁性地开口，“别忘记你才18岁，还不到你们人类所说的喝酒的年纪。”  
卡尔顿愕然地看向他传统的监护人，哑然失笑，这个教养良好的青年摇摇头，“我不会去那里的，暴乱，我只是在想……”  
“抱歉打扰你们的‘亲子交流’了，”拉开车门的研究人员面色古怪地打断他们的交流，“负责人等你们很久了。”  
面对研究人员又惊怕又嫌恶的眼神，卡尔顿依旧保持着得体的礼仪。  
他点头，钻出车门。车子停在了互助赈济会的门口，这栋强化玻璃做墙壁的建筑反射着曼哈顿刺眼的阳光，和卡尔顿记忆里一样白晃晃的让人害怕，卡尔顿走进那扇旋转门，来来往往的研究人员或者西装革履的行政人员都不约而同地看向了他，但这种目光又很快刻意地散去。  
“你现在还害怕吗？”暴乱问道。他还记得他就是在这里接纳了那个机灵又可怜的小鹿崽。  
卡尔顿没有回答，他笑着与脱离了远处队伍，跑到他跟前的棕发小女孩打招呼，”嘿，希茜，”他单腿蹲下来，在光线下呈金棕色的眼眸里倒映着穿着白色童袍的女孩的身影，“你们在干什么？”  
“要做检查。卡尔顿，你有给我带玩具吗？”女孩先是做了个鬼脸，然后害羞又期待地问道。  
卡尔顿意外地移开了目光，慌乱地在上衣口袋里摸索，过了一会儿才带着歉意地重新注视女孩的面庞，“抱歉，希茜，我来的突然……所以……”  
女孩失望地低下头来，直到视野里跑进一只褐色的纸做的小鹿。  
女孩惊喜地尖叫，抱住了眼前这个从来不叫她失望，但有时候有点坏心眼的大哥哥。  
卡尔顿在监护人重重地哼声里接受了这个柔软轻盈的拥抱。  
“希茜，”但是这个拥抱很快就被打断了，孩子们的女负责人面带难色地看着蹲着的卡尔顿和快乐的女孩，“你好德雷克先生……谢谢你记得孩子们，但是我们现在要去做检查了，所以……”  
卡尔顿收敛了嘴角，“当然，女士，抱歉打扰了你的工作，”他站起身来，又弯下腰拍拍女孩的肩膀，“好啦，希茜，答应你的我什么时候会忘记？”  
女孩握着那只褐色的折纸小鹿，看着那双漂亮的鹿眼重重地点点头。  
卡尔顿终于抬起身来，目送着女孩被工作人员牵着手拉到那个孩子们组成的队伍里——统一的白色制服，统一的编号，甚至是统一的乖巧。  
都是经过精心挑选的羊羔，献给无所不能的主。  
而混迹其中的鹿，卡尔顿想，生来就是要背叛的，总有一天，甚至将带着打上的蹄铁，踏碎虚幻的乐园。  
“我总有一天会打碎这些人类不切实际的妄想。”暴乱在卡尔顿的意识里嘶嘶地发声，他半是威胁半是引诱地攀附在卡尔顿的耳蜗里低语，“只要你乖乖听话。”  
“遵命，我的主人。”  
卡尔顿看着那女孩褐色的头发融进那浅色发色孩子居多的队伍里，显眼又格格不入，他掉头向电梯走去。

在他身后，负责接待他的研究员与孩子们的监护人攀谈起来。  
红发的女研究员搓了搓手臂，“那人真让我觉得不舒服……你知道吗？刚刚他们在车里，那个共生体甚至说道他未满20岁，不能喝酒。”  
监护人惊讶地看了一眼同事，“真的吗？他们平常还做这种交流？”  
她正在犹豫着要不要把德雷克刚刚送给实验体的东西拿来，这不符合程序……她有些憎恨那个人给她增添了工作量……谁知道那是不是什么讯息？“要我说，他不就是共生体的婊……他们难道那种事不都做了很多次了吗？……我听上面说共生体甚至有改变人类生理结构的能力……讲真的，他们还沟通这种无关紧要的小事，简直像……“  
她住嘴了，简直像什么？这种猜测是很要命的，她怎么会产生这样的想法？  
而那个年轻的研究人员却没有这样的顾忌，她继续搓着手臂，好像在这样寒冷的下午，办公厅里的暖气气开的不太足。  
“这正是让我觉得恶心的地方，”她终于做了个干呕的表情，“怪物在努力模仿人类的生活。”

卡尔顿站在电梯里，脚下是柔软的波斯红地毯，用金线绣着共济会的英文，墙壁上用加了金粉的颜料绘画着共济会的徽章——象征生命的枝丫，绿色和银色两条，纠缠着，互相扶持，生长。  
虽然有时卡尔顿会觉得，这样纠缠的枝丫只会把两者都捆缚窒息，共同迈向枯萎。  
银色的共生体慢慢凝聚出身体——像是水银在看不见的容器里渐渐浇筑成诡异的生命。  
暴乱缓缓打量着这个装潢精美的几乎可以媲美会客厅的电梯间，末了专注关注于那精美的徽章，仿佛是听到了宿主内心的想法，认同地评价：“本来如此，两个脆弱的生命又有什么互相攀附的必要？拖累彼此罢了，”他回头，不吝啬地夸奖他亲自培养的共生伙伴，“你不是这样脆弱的东西，卡尔顿，你是我的宿主，你注定领先所有人，你注定强大。”  
所以没有必要害怕，你现在有我了，我已经为你打磨好蹄铁。暴乱眯起眼睛，刚刚那两个嚼舌头的人类女人，以为她们是在说谁的坏话？要不是顾忌他的小鹿崽，他肯定当时就把她们踩碎了。  
卡尔顿眨眨眼，笑着撇过了头。他的监护人小时候对他严厉，长大了反而夸奖他到他都不好意思的地步了。  
会把他宠坏的。卡尔顿咬着下唇把笑意忍住，宠坏了又要打我屁股，自己的监护人真是过分霸道。  
暴乱疑惑地等待还没有回应他的宿主，卡尔顿假装没看到地默默地看着显示楼层的红灯迅速的跳动。  
这是唯一一座可以到达顶层的电梯，共济会所有的成员都以能够搭乘这部电梯为荣。这栋办公大楼，下层都是办公机构，行政，人事，财务，西装革履的社会精英们作为这个庞大机构的微小部件，忙忙碌碌，他们的目的只是包裹在这个机构最外层的金钱，名誉，地位；而中层是一些正轨研究室，他们开发新药，自以为在改变人类的命运，无知又自负，却不知道他们和他们脚底下的社会精英们都是站在地下人体实验所的基础上盲目地生活；再往高处走，是那些作为贡品的孩子，那里是一个机构全面的抚育院，卡尔顿也在那里度过了童年，他们无忧无虑，接受最好的教育，最优秀的孩子才会被选拔出来接受最重大的任务，转到地下，成为人类幸福生活的奠基者，而负责着这场选拔的——  
显示着顶楼数字的屏幕发出叮咚一声，电梯门终于开了。  
卡尔顿收拾好心情，重新戴上他的盔甲，信步走到巨大的办公桌前站定，微微鞠躬，粉色的舌头轻触牙齿，组织那个他再熟悉不过的姓氏的发音，“您好，德雷克先生。”  
办公桌对面一头银灰相间短发的中年人回以一个同样标准的微笑，眼角下弯，“你终于来了，”他双手交握到胸前，显得慈祥又平和：  
“我最优秀的儿子。”  
tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老德雷克：来吧，我的孩子，吃块巧克力
> 
> 卡尔顿：噫，不想吃
> 
> 暴乱：你敢逼我崽吃东西！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个原创反派人物注意
> 
> 隔了那么长时间，可暴卡还没从大厦里出来
> 
> 事实告诉我，即使我看了再多书，打开Word我还是个小学生
> 
> 人物老在笑啊笑其实不是他们弱智是我弱智
> 
> 日，下次还是写傻黄甜吧

CH5

曼哈顿共济会大厦顶楼

“最近你过的不错，卡尔顿。”

西斯顿 德雷克是一个面目友善的男人，他稍微有些下垂的脸颊和细密的皱纹告诉别人这个有一双深蓝色眼睛的白种人已经年纪不轻，但他一身和他头发颜色一样的灰色西装却把他衬的很精神。

西斯顿伸出中指把桌子上的巧克力推到桌子的前端，慈祥地微笑：“来一块巧克力吧，孩子。”

卡尔顿没有上前去拿那个到如今早就停产的甜腻零食。他腼腆又拘束地站在原地，“是的，一切都好，先生，托您的福。”

说完这句礼节性的话语，卡尔顿抿起嘴，等待着下一步问话。

然而西斯顿 德雷克看起来并不介意自己的好心没有被理睬，反而，他双手交握搁在桌上，微微扬着脸，用眼神鼓励这个优秀内敛的年轻人多说点事情，就像一个开明又渴望与子女交流的老父亲，蓝色的眼睛里满是包容和期待。

卡尔顿眨眨眼睛，等到填充满了书籍的四壁都无法包容这种一触即发的沉默，等到他的监护人忍不住在他的脑海里发出一声嗤笑，他才重新开口。年轻的德雷克先生仿佛是懊恼一般叹了口气，像个犯错的孩子一样先低头盯了一会儿自己锃亮的皮鞋尖，又重新站直了身体，语气里带着失落：“实际上，先生，”他皱起了眉毛，就连两颗黑色的痣也标志着他的懵懂与迷惘，“我不知道该如何和我的新朋友相处，他有点……不同以往。”

【你倒是很会装乖】

卡尔顿听到监护人揶揄地这样评价，在内心吐了吐舌头。

【我本来就很乖，至少在你面前，暴乱】

老德雷克先生笑了——与之前不同的是，这次的笑容更加真实，因为它带着满意的意味，“不必担心，我的儿子，你本来就该和不同的人来往，这有助于开拓你的视野，”他放下一只手，改用单手虚撑着下巴，眼睛十分有神，“你只管去交往就好——不过我可不想有人把我的，聪明，乖巧的儿子带坏，这样，不如把他带回家叫我见见，我会教你怎么分辨一个人的好意。”

卡尔顿惊喜似地瞪大眼睛，又在下一秒表露出犹豫和遗憾，“您的事务繁忙——”

“不，不，”中年人打断了他，上半身向前倾——这个白人男性有着远比卡尔顿高大的体魄和宽厚的肩膀，岁月或许能将他的灰头发变得更淡，却只会加深他眼睛里的晦暗，“我终是很享受和孩子们共处的时间，如果你愿意把你的朋友介绍给我，那我是十分乐意之至的，”他摊手，看着面前和他不同发色，不同身量，不同血缘的“儿子”，无奈地说：“不过如果你实在不乐意我这个老家伙插入你们年轻人的交流——你不该不乐意的不是吗？毕竟你和我一样，喜欢和孩子们相处，很可爱的小鹿，你愿意下次也给你的父亲叠一只吗？”

卡尔顿耐心地听完，反应慢了半拍似地低头发出笑声，“……当然我不会不乐意。”

【他居然敢拿希茜威胁我】

【冷静，卡尔，你明知道他是故意的】

【我知道，但我依旧很生气】

与之相对的，卡尔顿抬起头来，顺从而欣喜地回答，“好的，到时候我会把他带回家来的，先生。”

“嗯，”中年人重新靠在他的椅子上，端起他那个印着共济会标识的咖啡杯，“注意联系朋友之间的感情——从按时赴约开始吧，”他友善地提出建议，“如果你的朋友喝高了，不要吝啬于把他带回家照顾——朋友之间不要计较那么多。”

说完，他啜了一口咖啡。

“当然，先生，那么我现在就去赴约了。”

卡尔顿在看到再不把视线投注到他身上的中年人点头后转了过身，然而在他离开之前，那个人又叫住了他。

“你不吃巧克力吗？卡尔顿，小时候你最喜欢吃这个了，我特地把它找出来，吃了吧。”

卡尔顿转过头来，看看西斯顿慷慨又热情的微笑，又把视线转移到那块包裹在廉价又可笑的彩色糖纸里的巧克力。

他从来都不喜欢吃这种甜的发苦，还会给舌头染上和他肤色一样颜色的糖果。他小时候想吃的是那些用金色锡箔纸包裹的，软软的，白色的奶糖，但那从来不属于他，而会被那些自愿参加项目的，权势者的孩子们嫌弃地丢到一旁。

“谢谢您的好意。”卡尔顿走上前去把已经开始发软的东西抓在手里，“那么请允许我暂且告退——”

“你没有听懂我的意思，卡尔顿，”西斯顿德雷克盯着这个棕色人种的年轻人，一字一顿地说，“我的意思是，你，就在这里，把它吃了。”

他的语气温和，又带着一丝无可奈何的威胁，就像在让一个挑食的调皮男孩乖乖地吃掉自己的午饭，然而视线却牢牢盯着他的脸。

“……”卡尔顿挑眉，看着手掌心里的糖果，干脆地把糖纸拨开，扔到了嘴里。

然而令他惊讶的是，他的监护人居然在他尝到那发腻的味道之前，把巧克力块包裹消化殆尽了。

而在下一秒，他本来一点见合作伙伴的意愿都没有的监护人突然覆盖了他的身体，像野兽一般对饶有兴趣的，坐在桌子后面的人怒吼，而在看到那个曾经热切而疯狂的男人一点也没有表露出惊恐的意思后，又无趣地恢复到人类的大小——比卡尔顿健壮，当然。

“我不知道您那么在乎您的坐骑，”西斯顿终于站起身来，一副惊讶又好奇的样子，“还是说卡尔顿摄入的食品也会对您产生影响？”

“不要想揣测我，人类，”暴乱眯起眼睛，“我从以前就说过，我允许你们探究我，可没允许你们妨碍我，而任何尝试命令我的手段都会给你们自己带来杀身之祸。”

这个灰色头发，面貌算得上俊朗的中年男人瘪嘴摇头，瞪大眼睛一副无辜的样子：“这可不是妨碍，更谈不上命令了，这只是一个父亲对儿子的关心和建议。”

“那这可真让人觉得恶心，”暴乱从鼻子里哼出一口气，“我还不知道你这样的人还能拥有教导孩子的资格。”

“我当然不能，但是有您在，相信这些也不需要我来操心，”西斯顿坦诚地承认，“那么您对您自己挑选的坐骑满意度如何？如果不符您的意愿，我们随时有可替换的，更优质的身体——”

暴乱刻薄地打断了他的话：“我并不需要那些吃惯你给的饲料的蠢驴，倘若你能找到一个愚蠢的买主，那就随便你吧，我没有那个义务包揽你的野心，德雷克。”

西斯顿闻言耸肩，“那是您的选择，当然，”他话锋一转，“但是我相信您还并不知道一些您的同伴正在黑暗处活动吧？”

暴乱顿了顿，把卡尔顿对外界信息接收的通道切断，才继续回答西斯顿的问题，“我不在乎弱者的活动——你们人类会关注蚂蚁是如何为他们自己建造巢穴的吗？”

“实际上，出于研究的话，我们会。”西斯顿不置可否地回答，然后重新坐回椅子，无可奈何似地说：“想来您也十分关心小卡尔顿的交友状况，那么迟早您会发现这孩子实在是不怎么会挑朋友，那个小记者不仅仅是抓住了我们的眼球，那些新闻甜的招引了不少蚂蚁。” 

暴乱默不作声，过了半晌，才傲慢地开口，“我的坐骑的朋友——不过也只是一匹坐骑，而那些蚂蚁，掀不起什么大浪来。现在，我要带我的马驹去赴宴了，你尽管玩你的文字游戏吧，德雷克。”

说完，仿佛是为了发泄不满，银色的共生体直接越过中年人的头顶，冲破了他背后那扇强化如钢铁的玻璃，随着高楼呼啸的风声一起坠落了下去，这是500米以上的高空，没有人会注意到这个动静，而共济会大厦高层的人早就养成了熟视无睹的习惯，在暴乱最后跃进一个开着窗户的洗手间之前，一切一往如常。

西斯顿德雷克调转了椅身，看着眼前偌大的空洞，高楼的冷风吹的他连打了几个喷嚏。他嘟囔着，拿起桌上的内线电话，吩咐人上来修窗户之后才站起身来，活动身体般左右走了几步，最后嘲讽地说：

“好像这世上就只有我一个德雷克一样。”

 

TBC

 

无意识又diss了一把鲁蛇组呢。


End file.
